Metapod
|backcolor = |name = Metapod |jname = (トランセル Toranseru) |ndex = 011 |evofrom = Caterpie |evointo = Butterfree |gen = Generation I |pronun = MET-uh-pod |hp = 50 |atk = 20 |def = 55 |satk = 25 |sdef = 25 |spd = 30 |total = 205 |species = Cocoon Pokémon |type = |height = 2'04" |weight = 21.8 lbs. |ability = Shed Skin |color = Green |gender = 50.0% ♀/ 50.0% ♂ }} Metapod (トランセル Transel) is a -type Pokémon. Metapod evolves from Caterpie starting at level 7 and evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. Appearance Metapod is an insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a green colored chrysalis or cocoon. Although it is covered in its hard shell, Metapod's eyes are still clearly visible and usually appear dazed or drowsy for reasons unknown. Special abilities Metapod have the ability Shed Skin which allows for a 1/3 chance that a harmful status effect will be dropped every turn. A Metapod's exterior is regularly hardened to protect its soft and tender innards while undergoing metamorphosis to eventually become a Butterfree. To conserve energy for this event, the Metapod barely moves. In the anime series Metapod first debuted in the anime episode Ash Catches a Pokémon when Ash Ketchum's Caterpie quickly evolved into a Metapod near the episode's end. In the episode Challenge of the Samurai, Ash battled a Samurai-like trainer using his Metapod against the Samurai's Metapod. Gym Leader Bugsy used his own Metapod against Ash in the episode Gettin' the Bugs Out. This Metapod proved to be more capable than others in previous episodes as it was actually able to knock out Ash's Chikorita. Game info Locations |pokemon = Metapod |redblue = Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 24(Blue only) |rbrarity = Uncommon(Red) Common(Blue) |yellow=Viridian Forest |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Ilex Forest National Park, Route 2, 30, 31(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only) |gsrarity = Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31 |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 24, 25| |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| |platinum = Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, 30, 31, National Park, Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest, Bug-Catching Contest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Route 12 (White only) |bwrarity = Rare }} Spin-off game locations |Snap = River |Trozei = SOL Laboratory 2, Secret Storage 8, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Joyous Tower (7-8F) |PMD2 = Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF), Happy Outlook (1-19BF) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Haunted Zone }} Pokédex entries |redblue = This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |yellow = This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |gold = Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. |silver = It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. |crystal = This is its preevolved form. At this stage, it can only harden, so it remains motionless to avoid attack. |ruby = The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. |sapphire = The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. |emerald = Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell. |firered = Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack. leafgreen = This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |diamond = A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |pearl = A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |platinum = A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |heartgold = Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. |soulsilver = It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. |black = A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |white = A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Metapod/Learnset Generation IV Generation V }} '| }} '| }} }} Origins Metapod appears to be based on a cocoon by a catepillar. Name Origins * English: Metapod came from meta'''morphosis and '''pod. * Japanese: トランセル (Toranseru in Romaji), probably means "trancer" due to evolving from Caterpie to Metapod, or "trance cell" because every cell in its body tranced. Trivia * Despite being immobile, Metapod can still learn Tackle and Bug Bite. * Metapod, Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon